Synthetic red dyestuffs such as F.D.&C. #2 and F.D.&C. #40 have heretofore been found to be unsuitable for use in conjunction with foodstuffs, e.g., ice creams and maraschino cherries. The present invention provides a natural red dyestuff composition having the same intensity and quality of red color as the heretofore known synthetic red dyes, and with colorfastness and brightness comparable to the previously known synthetic dyestuffs.
The use of ascorbic acid for stabilization of red vegetable dyes is disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. J7 7,009,741 issued on Mar. 18, 1977, (Title: "Vegetable Dye Extract Useful for Food Products").
Natural red dyestuffs and methods for extracting same from plants are well documented in the prior art as follows:
(I) Pages 45, 175 and 176 of the text "Nature's Colors: Dyes from Plants," Grae, MacMillan Publishing Company (1974);
(ii) Pages 70 and 85 of the book "Dye Plants and Dyeing--A Hand Book" (Special Printing of "Plants and Gardens" Volume 20, #3, 1964, Brooklyn Botanical Garden); PA1 (iii) U.S. Pat. No. 207,271, issued on Aug. 20, 1878, (Title: "Improvement in Processes of Treating Beet Roots for the Manufacture of Sugar"); PA1 (iv) U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,362, issued on Sept. 11, 1951, (Title: "Method of Extracting Pigments from Plants"); and PA1 (v) U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,588, issued on July 16, 1957, (Title: "Process for the Production of Color Bodies from Fresh Vegetables"). PA1 (i) Meer Corporation Technical Information Bulletin P-283 (Title: "Black Cherry Color Blend #200 (Liquid) and #260 (Powder)" (Publication date estimated to be in 1976); PA1 (ii) Meer Corporation Technical Information Bulletin F-132 (Title: "Natural Tomato Color Blend #270 (Liquid) and #286 (Powder)" estimated publication date 1976); PA1 (iii) Food Processing, May 1973, page B-72 (Advertisement of Hansen's Laboratory, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wisc.); and PA1 (iv) Meer Corporation Technical Information Bulletin P-285 (Title: "Natural Raspberry Color Blend #201 (Liquid) and #261 (Powder)" estimated publication date 1976). PA1 1. Based upon 100 parts by weight of 68.degree. BRIX Beet Juice Concentrate, Ascorbic Acid (or derivative thereof, e.g. sodium ascorbate or isoascorbic acid): 15-30 parts by weight; PA1 2. Based upon 100 parts by weight of 68.degree. BRIX Beet Juice Concentrate; phosphate such as sodium hexametaphosphate, tetrasodiumpyrophsophate, tribasic sodium phosphate, or monobasic sodium phosphate: 10-30 parts by weight; PA1 3. Based upon 100 parts by weight of 68.degree. BRIX Beet Juice Concentrate; ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid and/or salt thereof such as calcium disodiumethylene-diaminetetraacetate: 0-20 parts by weight. PA1 (i) Food Research, 25 (3) 429 (1960) (Peterson and Joslyn, "The Red Pigment of the Root of the Beet (beta vulgaris) as a Pyrrole Compound"); PA1 (ii) Journal of Food Science, Vol. 41, 78 (1976) Further (Adams, et al, "Production of a Beta Cyanine Concentrate by Fermentation of Red Beet Juice with Candida Utilis").
As specified in "Natural Coloring Matters," Mayer, ACS Monograph, 1948, the pigment of red cabbage (Brassica oleracea) is the anthocyanin derivative, rubrobrassicin. As stated in Kirk and Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Second Edition, Volume 10, page 7, anthocyanins are used in foods as natural coloring matters. The nature of the extraction processes is further disclosed in Hayashi's chapter on Anthocyanins in "The Chemistry of Flavanoid Compounds," Geissman, The MacMillan Company, 1962, pages 252-255. Recent developments concerning the chemistry and stability of anthocyanins is also disclosed in a paper delivered by F. J. Francis at the March, 1977, American Chemical Society Symposium at New Orleans, LA.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,243,042, issued on Oct. 16, 1917, covers the production of dyestuffs by extracting coloring materials of banana class plant substances.
Von Georgievics, "Chemistry of Dyestuffs," Scott, Greenwood and Company, London, 1903, at pages 361-386 (Dyestuffs of Vegetable Origin) sets forth various vegetable dyes and methods for producing same.
Betanine, the red beet dye having the empirical formula C.sub.24 H.sub.26 O.sub.13 N.sub.2 is a betalaine which, although being a red dye, forms a glistening bronze green crystal which may be degraded to glucose and Betanidine hydrochloride, C.sub.18 H.sub.17 O.sub.8 HCl, an amorphous purple material with a green sheen which is very sensitive towards oxygen. Its appearance is described on page 232 of the Mayer Monograph "Natural Coloring Matters" ACS Monograph Series, 1943. Its chemical structure is set forth in Mabry et al, Tetrahedron, 23 3111 (1967). In addition, biosynthesis of betalaines is discussed by Dunkelblum et al, Helv.Chim.Acta, Vol. 55, Fasc. 2 (1972) 642.
Furthermore, the use of combinations of caramel color and other dyestuffs has heretofore been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,499, issued on July 1, 1958 U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,499 provides a dry food composition comprising caramel color and/or a certified dye, e.g. amaranth F.D.&C #2, which produces, on mixing with water, a product in which the color is indicated to be thoroughly and evenly distributed throughout the mass of the hydrated product. The object of U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,499 was to provide a method of coloring food products of the type which are sold as dry powders that are made ready for use by the addition of water, with the color being primarily provided by caramel coloring. The ratio of the caramel color to other certified dyes as disclosed in the examples of U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,499 is shown to be about 80:1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,499 does not provide a composition or method for augmenting or stabilizing or enhancing or intensifying the red color of a natural red dyestuff, however.
In addition, combinations of red vegetable dyestuffs and caramel are disclosed in the following publications:
Also, the use of red vegetable dyes stabilized with ascorbic acid is disclosed in Food Processing, May 1973, page B-72 (Advertisement of Hansen's Laboratory, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wisc.
Color-Treme Company, (Division of Beatrice Foods Company of Beloit, Wisconsin) has published the specifications of their Liquid Beet Juice Concentrate, "COLOR-TREME R-111" Bulletin S-235, as follows:
__________________________________________________________________________ Color Index: 1.7-2.3% Total Color by test: 0.5% minimum Solids Content: 65.0-70.0% pH Range: 4.3-4.5% Storage: 40.degree. F. maximum Sediment: 0 Foreign Material: 0 Odor & Flavor: Comparable to standard MICROBIOLOGICAL SPECIFICATIONS (Specifications matching liquid sugar) E. Coli: Less than 10/gram Coagulase & Staphlococcus: Less than 100/gram Coliform: Less than 10/gram Yeast & Mold: Less than 100/gram Standard Plate Count: Less than 100/gram EFFECT OF COMMON FOOD ADJUNCTS ON SYSTEMS CONTAINING COLOR-TREME R AND P SERIES These recommendations described below are based on model systems testing and are intended as guidelines in determining the best adjuncts to be used with Color-Tremes in various food systems. A) pH Effects The recommended pH range in which to use Color-Treme would be from 3.0 to 6.5. The apparent optimum pH for most systems is between pH 4.0 to 6.0. Color stability and hue may vary significantly when the pH is outside the recommended range. B) Effect to Acidulants - pH adjusted to 4.2 Of the commonly used food acidulants, those found to be most accept- able in combination with Color-Treme are: Phosphoric, citric, malic, lactic and fumaric An acidulant found to be unacceptable was adipic. Ascorbic causes some side effects on the color which also may be un- acceptable. C) Effect of Preservatives - pH adjusted to 4.2 The recommended systems to be used in conjunction with Color-Treme are Potassium Sorbate and/or Sodium Benzoate. Sulfites and Bi- sulfites have a negative effect. Sodium Sulfate has no apparent effect. Propionic acid should be avoided as some negative effects have been noted. D) Effect of Phosphates and Chelating Agents - pH adjusted to 4.2 Seven of the phosphates and chelating agents were tested and each was found to have a positive effect in extending the life of the Color-Treme. The best results were obtained with Sodium EDTA and Sodium Hexameta Phosphate. Improvements were also noted with Di Sodium Phosphate, Tetra Sodium Pyro Phosphate, Tri Sodium Phosphate, Sodium Aluminum Phosphate and Potassium Phosphate. E) Effect of Cationic Salts on Color-Treme - pH adjusted to 4.2 In general, if cationic salts are to be used, mono-valent salts are preferred. Those showing the most degradation in terms of color stability are di and poly-valent salts such as Fe++, Ca++, Al+++, Mg++ and Cu++. F) Effect of Anions on Color-Treme - pH adjusted to 4.2 Many Anions are used in food systems as buffering agents. The most acceptable for use in Color-Treme containing products were found to be Acetate, Lactate, Citric and Tartrate. Sulfates were found to have no effect, whereas sulfites were found to have a negative effect. Carbonates have a pronounced negative effect on Color-Treme. G) Effect of Color Concentration - pH adjusted to 4.2 Stability problems can be overcome in many systems by increasing the overall color level in the system. This has been demonstrated in a model system where a ten-fold increase in color concentration resulted in greater than a 100% increase in shelf-life of the __________________________________________________________________________ color
The year of this publication is 1977.